Runaway
by Rosie Malfoy
Summary: Okay, NOT the previouslypromised songfic for 15. This is actually a new story that will have NO sequel or other chapters. 5? Read to find out!


A/n: Yes, yes. I know this isn't the 1/5 songfic you wanted. It's actually something I came up with on Valentine's Day while contemplating my broken heart. It is ?/5! It's _not_, I repeat, _not_ a mimic of Demon Angel's _Abandoned_.

Disclaimer: (I forgot this in my other story, methinks!) I DON'T own KND! *Turns to the lawyers* You got that, you imbeciles!

Runaway

She couldn't deal with it. Seeing him everyday, even having to talk to him and not be able to tell him! She also was expected to be the one with such a 'Level-head'. Hah! She was anything but. She was crying on her pillow late at night, trying to figure out why she couldn't tell him. Numbah 3 had even asked her what was wrong once

__

*Flashback*

"Numbah 5? What's going on?" Numbah 3 asked, walking into the other girl's room. She knew something was up. Her friend hadn't been eating much; not even her favorite candy could cheer her up. She even heard her _crying_ on night, and she never cried.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong Numbah 3." Numbah 5 said, turning away from her window. For the split second Numbah 3 could see her, the capped girl was crying again, so she sat next to her.

"Come on, I know something's wrong." Even though she was a little frivolous, Numbah 3 was always a good friend. But, Numbah 5 wasn't in the mood.

"Look! I _said_ nothing's wrong, so why can't you just leave me alone!" She practically shouted at the black-haired girl sitting next to her. Numbah 3 looked shocked and hurt, then ran out of the room crying, no doubt to Numbah 4. 

She was so lucky.

__

*End Flashback*

That was last week and the last straw. She was going to go through with it now. All the others were out at the candy store, or so she thought. 

Numbah 5 grabbed her suitcase, which had been filled with all she could carry and was about to turn to the window, when she dropped the suitcase and fell down to her knees next to the bed, sobbing once more. 

Why couldn't she leave? She was packed and had no real reason to stay. They could find another Numbah 5, not as if she wouldn't be really _missed_. She knew they didn't really care a thing about her, well, at least not him. 

Her sobs grew in loudness as these thoughts came to mind, always increasing her low self-esteem, which had just developed recently. 

She heard the door open. She didn't know who it was, nor did she really care. 

She just kept on crying, when she felt (and heard) that someone come over to her, put their hand on her shoulder, and kneel down next to her. 

"Numbah 5? What's wrong?" She could hear his strong accent drift towards her ear on the softly spoken words. The voice she had heard every day since they were 6 and became the best of friends. The voice that had cracked when he came to talk to her after he and Lizzie broke up. The voice that she had almost left because of.

"Numbah 5, are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern. Concern for her. Why couldn't he just get the hint that she was going to leave because of him? 'Duh, 'cause you'd have to talk to him.' So she kept on sobbing. 

After a few minutes, he pulled her into his arms. She didn't refuse, merely because she felt that she didn't have the strength.

K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D

Numbah 1 had stayed behind because the others wanted to leave someone there, besides just Numbah 5, who hadn't seemed really there. He was worried about her, so when it was suggested, he jumped at the chance.

After a while, he had noticed that it was oddly quiet. 'Too quiet.' He thought. So he left the main room, heading towards Numbah 5's room. 

As he went, he began to hear her crying, which only made him hurry even more. It broke his heart to hear the gut-wrenching sobs coming from her room.

When he finally reached the room and opened the door, he didn't see her at first. All he saw was the suit case on the bed. Then, he saw her.

She was on her knees, looking disheveled. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was him finding out who or what had made her cry and kicking its butt. He sat down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, and said quietly "Numbah 5? What's wrong?".

She didn't move, other than her shoulders heaving with each heart-wrenching sob. So he just sat there for a couple minutes before asking with quite a bit more concern "Numbah 5, are you okay?"

With still no response after a couple minutes, he mustered up his courage and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry all her tears into him.

K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D

After a while, she fell asleep, still in his arms. She stopped crying before then. She just... Didn't have the strength to keep crying. She had cried too much.

When she woke up, he was asleep, they were still in her room, she was still in his arms, and they were still sitting on the floor. The clock said it was 8:00 at night. She couldn't believe it! She had actually managed to get some sleep.

'Well. Perhaps I'm supposed to leave at night,' She thought, looking back at Numbah 1, 'And leave a note.' She grabbed her suitcase and turned to go. That was when she heard it.

"NO! You can't take Numbah 5!" He almost shouted that as she opened the window. She turned around.

"You can't take her because I love her! I love her, you hear me?" He yelled at some imaginary enemy. She knelt down next to him, setting her suitcase down, wondering what he was going to say next. He was silent for a while, then he spoke again. 

"Numbah 5? Don't go! Don't go! You can't! Please! NO!!!" He practically screamed. Her heart broke at that. She knew she couldn't leave.

"Numbah 1. Numbah 1, wake up." Numbah 5 shook him awake, hoping to end his nightmare. He woke up with a gasp.

"Thank God! Numbah 5! You didn't leave! I was worried that you would." He pulled her up with him and hugged her.

"Uh, just to let you know, Numbah 1, You-you.... talk in your sleep." She stammered, blushing. He looked confused, for just a minute. Then, realizing what he must have said, a blush spread over his face.

"So... Why were you going to leave?" He said after a minute or two, changing the subject.

"I... I just couldn't take it anymore." She tried to get it out without crying, but she found that she just couldn't cry anymore.

"What couldn't you take anymore?" Numbah 1 stroked her hair, speaking very softly.

"Seeing the guy I liked _everyday_ and never being able to tell him." She sighed, knowing he was right in front of her.

"Well, why couldn't you tell him?" He wasn't sure whether he should be upset or happy. 'I mean, it could be me, or Numbah 2, or even Numbah 4!' He thought.

"I just .. sorta choked when I was around him." She stammered.

"Who is it? I mean... I could always help you tell him." He murmured, hoping and praying it was him, though not actually expecting her to _tell _him. 

"Well, I don't think I need the help to tell him, since I just recently (like right now) got up the courage to tell him." Numbah 5 replied.

"So, why don't you go tell the guy you like, that you like him?" He asked her, not sure what the response would be.

"Then I don't have to go far." She responded, leaning in to kiss him. He didn't pull away.


End file.
